Gossip Boyz
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: Hanya sebuah genk kecil beranggotakan 6 pemuda yang sedang bergosip membicarakan pangeran kampus yang terkenal playboy. "Orang yang menjadi tunangannya sangat sial tentunya. Terikat dengan orang seperti dia." /Little bit Taoris/Fantao/BL


**Genre: Drama/little Romance**

**Pairing: Little bit Taoris/Kristao/Fantao**

**Cast: Sebagian EXO members **

**Rate: T**

**Summary : ****Hanya sebuah genk kecil beranggotakan 6 pemuda yang sedang bergosip membicarakan pangeran kampus yang terkenal playboy. "Orang yang menjadi tunangannya sangat sial tentunya. Terikat dengan orang seperti dia." **

**Warning: OOC, oneshoot, Boyslove, pendek, alur kecepatan, typo(s) bertebaran, dll**

**Gossip boyz**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

**Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

**.**

**Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

**Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

**.**

**Enjoy the story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Segerombolan mahasiswa yang mengakui diri mereka adalah sekumpulan orang-orang tampan yang keren dan gaul tapi terlihat seperti sebuah genk Uke yang rempong di mata para penghuni kampus lain, saat ini tengah berkumpul di salah satu atap bangunan kampus dengan khusuknya. Terlihat empat orang pemuda disana sedang duduk melingkar sambil bertatapan satu sama lain. Lebih tepatnya hanya dua orang yang serius saling menatap, dua lainnya sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri.

"Apa kau mencoba untuk melucu, Byunbaek?" sindir Luhan setelah mendengar cerita dari salah satu sahabatnya.

"Hishhh... ini serius, Luhan-hyung." balas Baekhyun sambil mencibir. Pemuda pecinta eyeliner itu mendengus lalu melanjutkan mengecat kuku dengan warna biru ngejreng di jari lentiknya.

"Kris... Pangeran kampus kita sudah bertunangan?" kata Luhan masih tidak percaya dengan kabar yang sudah di dengarnya tadi.

"Dramatis sekali." lanjutnya ikutan mendengus. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat sebelah kemudian dengan cuek mengambil cermin kecil hello kitty-nya yang sempat terlupakan.

Baekhyun cemberut.

"Kau dapat kabar miring itu dari siapa sih Baek?" tanya Xiumin yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. Pemuda itu memang sedari awal asyik makan cemilan mengabaikan yang lain.

"Ya tuhan Hyung... Kalian ini ketinggalan berita ya? Ini sudah heboh dari seminggu yang lalu tau." teriak Baekhyun gemas.

Luhan dan Xiumin saling pandang.

"Kenapa aku baru mendengarnya ya?" balas Xiumin sambil menggaruk lehernya pelan.

"Lagipula dari kabar terakhir yang kudengar bukankah dia sedang mengencani Jessica-noona?" lanjutnya.

"Kau serius? Bukannya saat ini dia berpacaran dengan mahasiswa baru transferan dari China itu? Siapa namanya?" Luhan mengernyit dengan cermin diketuk-ketukkan di dagunya.

"Victoria-jiejie?"

"Ah itu maksudku, BabyTao. Dia sepupumu kan?" tanya Luhan menoleh ke sosok pemuda tinggi mirip panda dengan bibir kucing yang saat ini menatapnya lugu.

"Nee gege... " balasnya sambil mengangguk lucu.

"Tapi itu semua cuma gossip Hyung. Yang ini benar-benar serius." kekeuh Baekhyun.

"Si brengsek itu... Apa tidak ada sehari saja tanpa gossip miring tentangnya? Aku mual sungguh." desis Luhan. Dengan menggerutu dia melipat cermin kecilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Heran saja... Kenapa banyak gadis dan uke di kampus kita yang begitu memujanya?" tambah Xiumin dengan nada bingung. Dia mengernyit tidak suka saat tangan Luhan mulai mengambil salah satu snacknya.

"Entahlah... mungkin mereka mabuk~"

"Karena Kris-gege tampan?" jawab Tao polos. Pemuda yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan handphone-nya itu menatap para Hyungnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Luhan dan Xiumin tersedak makanan yang dikunyahnya.

Baekhyun melongo hingga tanpa sadar sapuan cat kukunya meleber kemana-mana. Tindakan yang sembrono.

"Sadarlah Baby~ dia hanya playboy kurang ajar yang sudah menyakiti hati banyak orang." nasehat Luhan bijak. Sekaligus berniat menghina sepertinya.

.

.

.

**Brakk**

Mereka berempat menoleh saat pintu atap terbuka tiba-tiba. Terlihat dua orang pemuda melangkah mendekat dengan salah satunya terlihat begitu mengenaskan.

"Kyung... Kenapa Yixing menangis?" tanya Xiumin heran. Dia tambah heran saat Yixing berderai air mata lari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"Hikss... Hyung..." isak Yixing. Yang lain saling bertatapan bingung.

"Ada apa sih?" sekarang Luhan yang terlihat bingung.

"Kris-sunbae menolaknya, hyung." jawab Kyungsoo tenang. Pemuda itu ikut duduk dan berkumpul.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, Yixing. Kris itu brengsek. Sudahlah~ jangan menangis ... " Luhan mengelus pundaknya pelan.

"Orang yang menjadi tunangannya sangat sial tentunya. Terikat dengan orang seperti dia." tambah Baekhyun ketus. Xiumin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kesialan yang memprihatinkan~" sahut Luhan ikut memanas-manasi.

"Tapi... Tao mau kok jadi tunangannya Kris-gege." kata Tao. Omongan yang blak-blakan itu membuat yang lain menatapnya syok. Terlebih Luhan yang saat ini berdiri mendekat kemudian mengguncang-guncang bahunya pelan.

"TIDAK BOLEH!" teriaknya dramatis. Suaranya yang keras terdengar menggelegar dan itu mengerikan. Tao gemetar ketakutan.

"Iya... Kau tidak boleh dengannya. Bukankah kau sudah dijodohkan dengan orang yang lebih tampan dan manly? Kau tidak boleh menyukai Kris." tambah Baekhyun heboh. Dia ikutan panik sama seperti Luhan.

Dua orang yang begitu protektif pada Tao.

"Tapi yang kudengar... Tunangan Kris-sunbae sangat sexy, hyung." ucap Kyungsoo kalem. Pemuda yang dijuluki pororo itu ikut mengambil snack milik Xiumin. Membuat yang bersangkutan merana karena makanannya diambil sedari tadi.

"Sexy? Cih! Berita Hoax darimana itu?" sinis Luhan lalu melepaskan bahu Tao yang saat ini sudah hampir menangis karena kelakukan ababilnya tadi.

"Ini bukan hoax, Hyung. Aku mendengarnya dari obrolan para Fans tadi pagi." jawab Kyungsoo sambil asyik mengunyah snacknya. Tidak menyadari Xiumin menatapnya miris dan memelas secara bersamaan.

"Fans milik Kris maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Hanya Gossip~ yang kudengar dia hanya anak manja yang cengeng dan kekanakan." sahut Baehyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pelan. Yang lain menghindar takut-takut cat kukunya terbang.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya Kris dan tunangannya benar-benar mendapat sial satu sama lain." cemooh Luhan terdengar bahagia. Dia berdiri dan melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas.

"Pasangan yang tidak serasi sama sekali." lanjutnya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling pandang kemudian mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Xiumin masih menenangkan Yixing yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu sedari tadi.

Sedangkan Tao sibuk dengan gadgetnya.

"Ahh... Maaf~ Sepertinya Tao akan pulang sekarang." ucap Tao sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya. Dia mulai berdiri dengan ekspresi ceria yang membuat Luhan dkk menatapnya maklum. Gemas dengan tingkah magnae yang begitu mereka sayangi.

"Hati-hati nee... Taotao."

"Jangan lupa kabari kami setelah sampai rumah."

"Langsung pulang. Jangan mampir ke tempat yang lain."

Berbagai ucapan dan nasehat mengiringi langkah pemuda panda itu.

"Sampai jumpa besok semuanya~" Dengan lambaian semangat dan senyum manis tertoreh dibibirnya, Tao hilang di balik pintu atap.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Tao pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Xiumin dengan dahi mengernyit.

Yang lain diam, ikutan bingung.

_Hening_

_Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"TIDAK...! "

Teriakan itu membuat semua orang berjengit kaget. Mereka kemudian memandang Luhan jengkel setengah mati.

"Lu... Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?" kata Xiumin emosi. Telinganya sakit mendengar teriakan Luhan yang kerasnya tidak main-main itu.

"TIDAK... INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!" dengan kecepatan kilat Luhan beranjak dari pinggiran atap dan berlari meninggalkan atap.

Penasaran, Baekhyun berdiri diikuti Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati pagar pembatas dan melongok ke bawah.

Kemudian...

"INI GILA!"

"YA TUHAN! TOLONG KATAKAN INI HANYA MIMPI!"

Mereka berdua sama seperti Luhan langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meninggalkan Xiumin dan Yixing yang tambah bingung dengan kelakuan ababil para sahabatnya.

Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

.

.

.

"Baby... Kemana saja kau? Gege menunggumu sedari tadi." Kris yang menyender di body mobilnya langsung berdiri tegak saat melihat sang kekasih datang menghampirinya.

"Maaf gege... Tao tadi bermain dengan Luhan-ge dan yang lain." balas kekasih Kris yang ternyata Tao itu. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian memeluk Tao erat.

"Sudah gege katakan. Jangan bergaul dengan mereka, sayang... Temanmu itu tidak ada yang normal." bisik Kris lembut. Dia meniup-niup telinganya membuat Tao terkikik geli.

"Tapi Tao sangat menyayangi mereka, gege~" rajuk Tao dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

Kris melepas pelukannya lalu mencium gemas bibir kucing milik Tao.

"Baiklah, baiklah... jangan merajuk baby~ nanti tunangan gege ini tidak cantik lagi." godanya dengan nada jahil. Tao tambah merajuk.

"Boneka panda?" tawarnya saat melihat Tao masih betah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sama eskrim." tambah Tao dengan nada penuh harap.

"Arraseo... My Baby."

Tao bersorak kegirangan kemudian mengecup bibir Kris sekilas. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil dan setelahnya mobil sport merah itu dengan perlahan pergi meninggalkan area parkir kampus.

Tidak sadar bahwa besok akan terjadi kehebohan yang sangat luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Note : FF pendek yang dibuat super kilat. Ini terinspirasi saat author melamun dan tengah mikirin sesuatu(?) :v apa hayo hahahaha **

**Jadi maafkan saya kalau jelek dan kurang menghibur... Jangan pada minta sequel yee.. Heran saya, kenapa tiap kali buat fic pasti pada minta sequel... -_- **

**See u next time yes... :* muaacchhhh**

**Btw lupakan kata alay di atas -_- author lagi gesrek sepertinya.**

**Review?**


End file.
